Valac Rising
by Solarking
Summary: He had isolated himself afraid of people finding out what he really was, but she taught him to embrace everything he is and can be. Now Evren Valac must embark on a journey to become the devil everyone wants and expects him to be while fighting to protect the love he has only just obtained. OC X Rias, Issei X Harem. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and welcome to the start of my latest story. I've wanted to write a High School DxD story for quite some time now but I've never been inspired enough to do so, until now. This will be an OC X Rias story as you can tell from the description, but this won't be one of the usual fics where the OC replaces Issei. He will still be prominent here, but various plot elements have been re-worked for the inclusion of my OC. Issei will still have a harem pairing, except for Rias. All info on my OC is located in my profile so check that out. Updates may be a bit erratic for now because of school but I'll do my best. Also this chapter takes place a year before the series, but chapter 2 will be during the series. I do not own High School DxD, I own my OC.

* * *

Prologue:

People used to tell me that high school was the greatest time of your life, I beg to differ. I didn't see what was so enjoyable, it is school after all and school is the very definition of boredom. I tried to enjoy it but I couldn't, I had yet to even make any real friends and I was already a second year. On top of that my mother is constantly on my case about getting a girlfriend which I had yet to do. My name is Evren Valac and I'm not your average boy next door. First thing that's weird is my name, I often question if my parents were drunk when they gave me that name, it has no hidden meaning except for maybe being the result of intoxication. Second of all I'm not even human, but a Pure-blood Demon from the Valac family. When I was young my demon parents thought it would be good for me to learn about the human world so they sent me to live with a foster family for a time. My new human family had no idea what I was, just that someone had asked them to take me in. I had used magic to maintain a young believable appearance until the right time. We live in America but I recently transferred to Haou Academy in Japan to try out school there.

"So you're from America huh?" I looked to see a teacher approaching me in the hallway. I had been told to wait outside the designated classroom so I could be introduced to the class.

"Yes I am, my name is Evren Valac."

"Well it's good to have you here Evren, follow me inside." As I entered the room with the teacher people began to stare at me intently while whispering to themselves when they weren't looking at me. They all seemed nice, or at least they looked nice. However there was one girl that stood out who was sitting by the window. She had long thigh length crimson red hair, a soft skin tone and a beautiful voluptuous body. My breath hitched as I looked at her, but I felt something odd, it was as if I was instinctively drawn towards her. She must have seen me staring at her because she smiled at me which I gladly returned.

"Class I'd like to introduce you to our new classmate who came here all the way from America."

"Hey my name is Evren Valac, I hope to get along with everyone."

"Now Evren you'll sit…" However the teacher was interrupted.

"There's a free seat next to me!" I looked ahead to see that it was the crimson girl who had said that.

"In that case Evren you can go sit next to Ms. Gremory." I walked towards the empty desk next to the girl and smiled at her as I sat down.

"My name is Rias Gremory, it'd nice to meet you," the girl introduced as she smiled back at me.

"Nice to meet you Rias."

"Evren, wait for me outside this room at the end of the day, I have something I want to talk about."

"Sure thing Rias," I said as I wondered what she wanted to talk about.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly or at least it seemed like it did. As the final bell rang I walked back towards homeroom to see Rias waiting for me.

"Hello Evren, I'm glad you came to see me."

"No problem but what did you want to talk about Rias?"

"Evren, I have somewhere I want to take you to talk, follow me." I followed Rias as she led me to a secluded area of the campus and into an abandoned building. We soon entered a rather nice room that looked like a lounge of sorts. There was a shower at the back of the room and a few places to sit. It hard a slightly dark yet comfortable feel to it. I took a seat on one sofa as Rias sat down on the one across from it.

"Rias what do you want to talk about?"

"Evren I was curious as to why you are here in the human world."

"What are you talking about Rias, I'm human so obviously that's why," I said trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"You don't have to hide it, you are Evren Valac, the heir to the leadership of the Valac family, one of the families in the 72 pillars of the Underworld."

"Guess I can't deny it, yes that's me, now that I think the name Gremory is familiar," I said trying to recall where I had heard it.

"My older brother is currently one of the Four Great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer."

"Whoa, sorry for not knowing, I haven't been to the Underworld since I was little."

"Evren, I called you here for a reason, there is something that has been bothering me."

"What is it Rias?"

"You see my family has approved me for an arranged marriage with Riser Phenix of the Phenix family, and I do not wish to marry him."

"An arranged marriage that really sucks, I know I wouldn't want to be stuck in one."

"Right, you see my family wishes to keep the bloodline pure and do not care that I don't want to marry him."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"You are a pureblood, are you single?"

"Unfortunately yes I am," I said sighing.

"Well then today is your lucky day, I figured that I could maybe get out of the arranged marriage if they saw I'm dating a pureblood demon."

"Would that really get them to change their minds?"

"Maybe, maybe not but who knows, what do you think Evren?"

"It sounds cool, but why me, because I'm a pureblood?"

"That's certainly true but there's more to it, you seem different than the rest of the purebloods."

"Maybe that's because I live with humans right now."

"No that isn't it, I'm not sure what it is for sure though," Rias said as she sat down next to me. She moved closer to me so that we were only inches apart. I felt my face heat up instantly as she stared intently at me.

"Uh, what is it Rias?"

"Evren I was wondering what your devil clan power is."

"Well it's called Infusion, it's an ability that lets us charge weapons or our fists with different elements, additionally it lets us temporarily consume the essence of an element and grant temporary immunity to what we consumed."

"So does that mean you use weapons and your fists?"

"Yeah, the down side comes with the elemental consumption though, if I consume fire than I become weak to water while the change is in effect."

"I see so it's all about knowing what element will come in hand in any given situation, do you have a preferred weapon?"

"Yes I do," I held out my right hand and my double-blade Storm Bringer appeared in it.

"A double-blade interesting choice."

"The handle that connects the two blades is made from a special string that lets me turn it into a bow," I said as I demonstrated the bow part of my sword.

"By the way Evren, do you have any servants?"

"No I don't, I've never really had the opportunity to get any, what about you?"

"I have one right now, Akeno Himejima who is my queen."

"I thought you would have more than one, then again that's better than not having any."

"Why don't you have any Evren?"

"I guess I've always tried to hide what I am from the world, I wanted to be treated like everyone else, I didn't want to stand out."

"Well I'm sure you will find members for your own peerage in time, would like some tea?"

"Sure thanks Rias," I said as she walked over towards another table to make some tea. The conversation had been relieving for me. I had always hoped to meet another devil, preferably a female one and I seemed to have lucked out. Suddenly I was glad that I had come to Japan instead of toughing it out in America. I took a cup of tea off the tray Rias placed on the table and took a small sip to test the temperature before drinking anymore.

"So Evren, I don't believe you ever gave me your answer to my idea."

"You mean the whole date you to help you get out of marriage right?"

"Yes Evren, if you need further incentive I can say that you will definitely receive the full benefits of our relationship as well," Rias said as smiled suggestively at me.

"Well okay Rias I'll go along with you."

"I'm so glad to hear that, and besides we never know where it may lead." Rias gave me the same smile as before that caused my face to heat up instantly.

"Uh okay, whatever you say Rias." The rest of our time together that day went by rather quickly and we had to part ways soon and get ready for the next day.

* * *

A Few Months Later:

The ringing of my alarm clock pierced the silent room prompting me to groan as I slammed my hand onto the off button. As I slowly became more aware of my surroundings I felt something soft in my chest. I looked down to see a naked Rias snuggled up to me. This had become a normal occurrence as she lived here now. At first she would sneak into my house and climb into my bed while I was asleep, but as that kept happening I eventually decided that she should just live here. It was a lot better than her sneaking in and I had been feeling kind of lonely.

"Good morning Evren."

"Morning to you too Rias, though I could use another ten minutes."

"Sorry but we need to get ready for classes," Rias said as she got out of the bed. She certainly had no qualms about showing off as she slipped her panties on giving me a nice view in the process. At this point I still wasn't really sure of what our relationship was exactly. We had yet to kiss so I had no idea if this was still only a fake relationship to get out of the marriage or something more.

"Rias can I ask you something?" I asked deciding that I wanted to hear what Rias thought of us.

"Sure what is it Evren?"

"Rias, what am I to you?"

"Evren that's a dumb question, it should be obvious by now, you are someone special that I do not wish to lose, can you get this strap for me." I got off the bed and approached Rias as I hooked her bra strap shut.

"So Rias does that mean…" I was cut off as Rias crashed her lips onto mine. It had surprised me at first but it only took me a few seconds to melt into it and return her kiss. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her bare waist as she trailed one hand through my spiky silver hair. Her other hand trailed down my chiseled chest as the other continued to tease my hair. After a few moments we broke apart as I gazed softly at her blue-green eyes.

"Does that answer your question Evren?"

"Well yeah I guess it does Rias."

"Don't tell me you still aren't convinced?"

"Rias don't worry I'm convinced."

"Convinced of what Evren?"

"Rias I'm convinced that you do love me."

"I know we may be rushing things but I'm glad we are."

"Same here, now we should probably get ready for school," I said as we quickly got dressed and went on our way to school.

* * *

That's all for now my peeps, hope you liked it. If you are wondering why the romance is starting up so quickly it's because that works best for setting up the rest of the story. Otherwise that is all for now, so please remember to review, favorite and follow, I'd greatly appreciate it!


	2. Engagement Woes

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 of Valac Rising, Thanks to Emperor of destruction, PrismHeart, The Blonde Writer, Truth 5150, Wallz, Zeyho, stevenkosman, ashynlem and Sangai-Havoc for following/favoriting. Also thanks to everyone who read so far. Note you will see changes between here and the cannon so keep that in mind as you read. There will also be a lemon so I'll tell you when it starts and when it ends. I do not own High School DxD, I do own Evren though.

* * *

CH 2: Engagement Woes

It had been quite some time since I first met Rias and accepted her proposal and it felt like it had been even longer since that first kiss. The school year had come and gone just like the summer had. I had gone back to America to help my foster family with work and had only returned a day or two ago. School had already started and I would be able to go back starting today, a week or two late though. I hadn't seen Rias in some time so I was looking forward to see her as well as the other members of the Occult Research Club. Hopefully Rias would be willing to live with me again, providing she wanted to.

My first day back had been uneventful and I had yet to see Rias. However as I headed towards the abandoned building I saw an unexpected sight. There was a male student with brown hair walking towards the building where the club met. It was entirely possible that Rias had added a new member but I hadn't been expecting one so early in the school year. I trailed behind the boy hoping he wouldn't see me, I didn't know why I was avoiding him, it just felt like I should. He entered the abandoned building closing the door behind him and my suspicions were confirmed. He was definitely a new member but he didn't appear to be like me. It seemed he was a human originally unlike me, this meant Rias had most likely reincarnated him. As I entered the building I heard Rias' voice which was like music to my ears. I entered the main room immediately getting everyone's attention. I saw Kiba and Akeno sitting near the brown haired boy and a blonde girl I didn't recognize. I looked over to Rias who smiled at me as I approached her. However I didn't get very far as I was tackled to the ground by her.

"Evren, it's about time you showed up," Rias said as I stared into her pretty blue-green eyes.

"Sorry I'm late Rias, I was busy back home helping out."

"I know, I forgive you as long as you promise not to leave like that again."

"Don't worry I promise," I said as we got up off the ground.

"Issei, Asia," Rias said as she turned to the people I didn't know," I want you to meet Evren Valac, heir to the Valac family and the Occult Research Club secretary."

"The Valac family does that mean you're like the prez?" The one named Issei asked.

"Yeah, I'm originally from the Underworld but I had moved up to America before finally moving here."

"It's nice to meet you Evren," Asia said as we shook hands.

"Same here Asia, Issei was Rias the one who reincarnated you?"

"Yeah she did and…" Issei was cut off when a red magic circle appeared in the room as fire erupted from it. After the fire disappeared a man stood in its place, I didn't recognize him but Rias did.

"Riser Phenix what are you doing here?" I suddenly realized who this guy was, he was the one Rias had said she was supposed to marry.

"I'm here to bring you back to the Underworld with me, unless you forgot."

"Look Rias isn't going with whoever you are!" Riser ignored Kiba as he continued to talk to Rias.

"I trust you remember that we are supposed to be married soon." Issei, Asia, Kiba and Akeno seemed surprised by this. It seems that I had been the only one who knew as she most likely didn't tell Koneko either.

"Prez what is he talking about?" Issei asked Rias.

"My parents put me in an arranged marriage with this man, Riser Phenix, however I will not marry him."

"What do you mean you won't marry me, your parents gave their full permission to marry you."

"I do not care if my parents did, I will not marry you just because my parents want me to."

"I don't know who you are but if she says no then that means no!" Issei yelled at Riser.

"Stay out of our business kid, this has nothing to do with you!" Riser went to strike Rias but before he could I stepped between them catching his fist in the process.

"Why would you hit him for sticking up for Rias?" I asked as I glared at Riser.

"Because he needs to learn when to butt out, and who are you exactly?"

"Evren Valac, heir to the Valac family."

"The Valacs huh, what does a loser like you want?"

"How dare you say that Riser!" We turned to see Rias glaring angrily at Riser.

"Rias what does this guy have to do with anything?"

"Riser I've decided, I'm not marrying you, I'm going to marry Evren!" The room went silent as everyone processed what she had said.

"Uh Rias, what did you say?" I asked in disbelief.

"If I am to get married it will be you Evren." I felt Riser's angry glare as Rias placed a quick kiss on my lips before pulling back.

"Really Rias, I mean we haven't seen each other in a while but…" I was cut off as she placed a finger on my lips.

"I don't mean right now Evren but somewhere down the road."

"What is the meaning of this?" Riser asked angrily.

"Is it still not obvious Riser, I will not marry you and there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

"Oh really, what would your family have to say about this?"

"They want me to marry a pure-blood which is what Evren is, I am merely picking someone I could actually see being married to."

"You Evren Valac," Riser said as he turned his attention to me again.

"What is it?"

"You and I are going to fight, winner gets Rias."

"Listen, first Rias is not some prize to fight over, second she already said she won't marry you, so I don't see any reason to fight you."

"She may want to marry you but her parents want me to marry her, its only natural for us to compete with each other, we could have our peerages fight."

"Sorry but I don't have a peerage at the moment," I mumbled.

"Ha a high class devil with no peerage, you must really be pathetic then."

"You don't need a peerage to be strong Riser."

"What good is a strong devil that has no followers, I don't know why you're bothering with this guy Rias."

"Riser if you have nothing to do but insult Evren then I suggest you leave, I have nothing further to say to you!" Rias snapped at Riser.

"Fine I'll leave for now, but we'll see what your family says when they hear about this little fiasco," Riser said bitterly as he summoned a magic circle and disappeared in a burst of fire. I watched as Rias walked out of the room obviously upset at what had just happened.

"You guys stay here, I'll go after her," I said as I headed out of the room to find Rias.

I spent the next few minutes searching the school grounds trying to find Rias but was unsuccessful at first. I made my way towards the front gates which is where I finally found Rias.

"There you are Rias, I was looking for you," I said as I approached her.

"Oh, sorry for running out like that, I wasn't entirely sure how to react to all that."

"That Riser guy is a real piece of work, I can see what's so off-putting about him."

"Evren I don't know what's going to happen, Riser is all ready for a throw-down and he'll probably be after you now," Rias said as she tried to not look directly at me

"Rias, look at me," I said as I gently tilted her head up to min," if I have to fight him I will, if that's what it takes to get him to back down then I'll do that."

"Evren you would really fight him?"

"Only as a last resort, but Rias were you serious about wanting to marry me instead of Riser?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, if I were to marry anyone it would be you."

"I know I'm a pure-blood but surely there must be more to it?"

"Of course there is, I feel safe around you and something else, do you know that feeling you get when you feel at home?"

"I think I know what you mean, like when you find where you really belong right?"

"Exactly, I just get the feeling that I belong with you Evren."

"But what about your engagement to Riser?"

"There is one other thing we can do now that would void the engagement."

"Really, what is it?"

"I'll tell you at your house, this isn't the best place." After going back to say goodbye to the others before heading back to my place.

* * *

Later:

Rias and arrived at my place and headed up to my room where she said we would talk. I sat down on the bed expecting to talk only to have Rias gently push me down so I was lying down.

**Warning Lemon Inbound**:

"What are you doing Rias?" I looked up to as Rias stripped off her clothes. I admit I had some fantasies about this but now it was happening.

"We can void the engagement if we do this, I'll give you my virginity so Evren please take it and make me yours." I felt hesitant at first but I could tell that she wanted it so I complied. I discarded all my clothes leaving me just as naked as her. I brought her down to me as we pressed our lips together. I relished in the taste of her lips, something I had greatly missed over the summer. I felt her hand trail down my muscular chest until it reached my now erect member. I began to nibble on her neck as she began to stroke my length with her hand. She then slowly moved her lips down my body until she reached my crotch.

"Evren, it's really big but I'll do my best to please you," Rias said before she began to drag her tongue along my shaft. Her tongue eventually reached the tip as she swirled her tongue before taking me into her mouth. I was hit with an instant wave of pleasure as she took as much as she could into her mouth. Considering it was her first time I was surprised with how much she could take into her mouth consider how long and thick I was.

"Damn Rias." That was all I could manage to say as she bobbed her head up and down taking in as much of me as she could.

"Do you like that Evren?" Rias asked me as she released me from her mouth.

"I do."

"Then you'll love this." Rias sandwiched my shaft between her large breasts and used them to jerk me off. It was pure bliss, her large breasts were so warm and soft that I felt like I was on cloud nine. She leaned her head down and began swirling her tongue on the head as she continued to sandwich it with her breasts.

"Shit that feels amazing," I managed to moan out amidst all the pleasure. I felt my instincts kick in as she continued to please me. I swiftly flipped her so she was on bottom startling her in the process.

"Evren what is it?" She asked once I was on top.

"Rias, I'm going to skip to the main event or I'll go crazy."

"Okay Evren I'm ready, make me yours." I nodded as I slowly pushed myself into Rias getting a loud moan in the process. I looked at her again as I reached her hymen and she nodded back showing she was ready. As I took down her wall she cried out in pain.

"Are you okay Rias?" I asked as I wiped away some stray tears from her face.

"I'm okay now," she said after a minute or two," Evren go ahead." I gave one last nod before I began to pump in and out of her at a slow pace. Her womanhood clung to y shaft tightly as I slowly moved in and out. I could hear her breathing become more rapid as I began to pick up the pace.

"Damn you feel so good Rias," I moaned as I started to go harder and faster than before.

"Shit Evren your big dick feels so good inside me," Rias moaned out as her breathing became more rapid. As I pumped in and out I felt like I had never felt before, it was amazing. I looked down at Rias before pressing my lips to hers as I continued to bang her. She began moaning into my mouth as our tongues began to dance at a fierce pace that matched the rhythm our bodies were making. As our tongues clashed I began to roughly squeeze and knead her large breasts much to her approval. I decided to try something else as I got Rias on all fours. I began to bang her from behind as I firmly grabbed her wonderful ass, squeezing it as I continued to slam her.

"Ah Evren, oh that feels so good," Rias managed to say before giving into moaning. I didn't know how long we had been going at it but it felt like an eternity to me.

"Rias, I can't hold it in much longer," I moaned out as I felt my climax approaching.

"Go ahead Evren let it out and make me yours," Rias moaned out as I felt the end nearing.

"Damn Rias, here it comes," I said as I gave one last hard thrust and spilled my seed inside of her body.

**Lemon Ends:**

The two of us collapsed onto the bed exhausted from our passionate love-making.

"Wow Evren, that was amazing," Rias said as she continued to breathe heavily.

"Yeah it was, I love you Rias."

"Yeah, I love you too Evren," Rias said as we kissed again. After breaking our lips apart she slowly closed her eyes and gave into the exhaustion as I held her closer to me and followed her into the world of sleep.

* * *

Okay that's all for now people. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review, favorite and follow. I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
